Haunted Temples
by Purpleground
Summary: Po and the Furious Five were on an escorting mission to protect a group of archeologists while they recover an artifact from some old temples. Little did they know, soon they learn why the temples are abandoned in the first place.
1. It's a Ghost Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda and its characters belongs to Dreamwork.

Note: I love ghost story. :) I read a lot of them back when I am studying. Most like Goosebumps, Fearstreets written by _R. L. Stine_... Keeps me interested, you know? So I am ma add my own ghost story to the fanfic of KFP.

* * *

**It's a Ghost Story**

Po grinned. With much enthusiasm, he added a piece of wood into the burning camp fire. The dark surrounding forest light up more when the pieces burn continuously.

"You guys heard about the Ghosts of Jing Gong Temples?"

There was an exchange of look between his friends.

"No," Mantis replied, "might as well hear of it now."

"Oh no, please," pleaded Viper, "I am.. not very fond of hearing ghost story..."

Viper turned her voices in a whisper,_ "Especially not if we're now camping at the center of these temples!_"

Viper was right. They ARE camping in the middle of Jing Gong Temples. There are a total of five temples around, various in size, and are separated by a few walks of staircase from each other, spiraling on the slope of a tall mountain. Even though the moss filled temples are sending creepy vibes to the gang, Po still decided to continue with his tale.

"That only means you believe in ghost," Po grinned again. Deem light of the campfire had made his expression much grim to look at, especially on where he is going with his tale.

"Hey, no worries, Viper. All we have to do is safeguards those archaeologies from bandits," Monkey points at a camp site set not far from theirs, "while they retrieve the artifact of the Sacred Thunder Blade."

"Anyway," Mantis put his hooks together in a sinister look, "what's the story?"

"Yeah, let's hear it, Po!" cheered Monkey.

Tigress was sitting at the opposite side of him, looking unimpressively bored as always. "If you're going to tell a ghost story, just get to the point of interest."

"Oh-ho-ho," teased Po playfully, "we got a non-believer."

Crane however, was busy setting up his own camp nearby, rather disconnected from the group. "Now where does this goes?" said the bird as he held up a string of rope.

Ignoring the mumbling Crane, Po took in a deep breath, "Okay, Jing Gong Temples was build in the rememberance of the places people go when they … you know, cuckoo."

"Awh, Po, pleeease," pleaded Viper in defeat, "I am going to let you guys scare yourself till the morning now… I am outta here."

"Crane! Need help?" The gang watched quietly as Viper slithered herself towards the mumbling Crane. Then, Mantis and Monkey turned their head towards Po.

"Continue, my good sir," said Mantis in a gentlemen tone.

"Wait," Tigress said, "I thought the temple is build for the dead."

"Yes," said Po as he stared off into the distance, "and no."

"It's for the places they go," he reassured, "see those gates?" He pointed at the doorless gates made out of red wood.

"Emmm… yes," sounded Tigress, "they are built in reference to some of the Japanese temple gates, _Torii_ was it? After one of the architecture took his vacation towards the borders of Japan."

"Yes!" Po cheered excitedly.

"And ghosts?" Mantis sounded too excited for the best part.

"It was said, that only by passing all this 7 gates, will you be cleansed from the worldly sin," Po stated, "and finally be free to venture into the Heavens above."

"Ahhh.. very mysterious, Po."

"Yes, very," Po stated with much triumph, "one thing though, it was say that when you walk those stairs passing through those gates, don't ever look back."

The crowd fell silence now, pondering the reason behind this instruction.

"If you see someone whom you don't know walking in front of you," Po grinned above the fire, "don't call, don't say anything. Just proceed until you reach the main temple. And exit down the main stair."

"I see," Tigress said, "this is to prevent anyone from interrupting the dead on their way to Heaven, right?"

"Yes, that was it," said Po.

"But!" He shouted. As to set the atmosphere straight, the forest came alive as the breeze came, shaking the leaves and branches above them. They felt their furs chilled under the cold air. Everyone took a moment to scan the dark corners in the wood. When they find nothing of interest, Po continued. "Because of the draught, the villagers were force to migrate. Some were willing to stay and tended this temple, but it was not enough. Their foods and resources runs low, and as their age wears on, the temple's maintenance wears off over time, Soon….

Po paused, looking suspiciously at his friends, "one of the gates broke." Without hesitation, Po pointed to the distance. It wasn't clear from where they are, but from the gloomy darkness, they managed to make out that… IF there was a gate there, it's only a pillar standing now.

"Oh-ho…" sounded Monkey in disbelieve, "that can't be good."

"Oh yes," Po continued with much enthusiasm, "it was said that since the dead cannot complete their pilvermige, they are trapped in this world…. _Forever._

After one of the gates collapse, things… started happening," said Po as he trying to sound mysterious.

the monks started hearing little girls crying at nights, cracking sounds of the opening doors, and footsteps of invisible men, sounds of children laughter down the hall, voices in the well, and most of all.. a looming shadow of a hanged-"

"Okay stop," Tigress lifted her finger at Po's mouth. "I think, I heard enough…"

"Oh," Po leaned towards Tigress, grinning, "Are you scared? Now do you believe in-"

"No," Tigress firmly said… _though fear was written all over her face._ Her mouth occasionally twitched as she speaks, "I'm just saying… this is a s-sacred old place, let's s-show some respect."

"Tigress, you're a bad liar."

"Great, how pers-septive of you," Tigress gritted her teeth, standing up straight, "I am going to bed."

"A stubborn bad liar," whispered Mantis to the boys when Tigress gone far enough.

"Still," says Monkey, "You really believe that this place is haunted?"

"Why won't I?" Po answered.

"If so," Monkey added, "Weren't you be scared?"

"Let's just say, you won't start laughing until you hear the jokes."

"That's a... rather ironic way of saying it," Mantis laughed.

Suddenly, they overheard voices of a little boy nearby. They exchanged look at each other for a moment, before scanning the surrounding sponteneously to find the source of the voice.

"I didn't know there was a boy in the group," says Monkey warily.

"No," Mantis added, "There wasn't."

Then, he pointed at a well nearby...

**- END -**

* * *

**Note:** Ghost or no ghost. Sometimes, you started to be afraid so much that you actually convinced yourself that something... was there at that corner. lol. Kidding. Anyway, **_Torii_** is a gateway found mostly in the entrance to Japanese shrine. Symbolically marks the transition from the profane to the sacred. They are often shown as part of a creepy atmosphere in anime. Normally with a lot of white _**Kamidana**_ (strings of white paper thingy).

Let me know what you think. ;)


	2. Do you believe in ghost?

Guys, really big thanks for all the reviews. I do understand there are lots of writing errors and grammar mistake going on. So, I will try to keep it at minimum. As for Tigress's behavior, for me, she might be that kind of person who's too prideful of her bravery. I admit, her bravery is unmatch towards murderers and theives, but what about ghost? That's a different story. :)

* * *

**Do You Believe in Ghost?**

The air was cold. The wind is picking up. The scent of soiled earth clouded her nose. There is no mistake…

"_A storm's coming_," Tigress muttered. Feeling confident at her words after paying years of attentions to early signs of storm. It is always a good sign to her. Because rainy days are cold, training would have been much more enjoyable, and what's more to say when she snuggles herself at her favorite towel with a cup of hot tea after training, watching the windows as the rains pours the ceramic roof…

_But not at here, _she sighed, making a turn on her camping bed sheet, _stupid Po had to make up those ghost stories…_.

From the inside, her tent was dark, but the light of the camp fire continues to flicker at the fabric of her camp. She could identify a big lump of shadow sitting beside the camp fire - which would be Po, while another figure would be Monkey, though Mantis was too small to notice, she could tell he's sitting on top of Po's head. The three's chatter can be heard all over the place. It was noisy, but assuring since it sends a constant feel of safety, knowing there are lookouts at the dead of the night.

_The dead of the night, _Tigress thought, _No… girl, keep cool. Ghost don't exist. _

_Stupid Po…_

It was then, she realize the boys had turned their loud noise chatters into ear side whispering.

_What's going on?_

Normally, to her, it's a sign where the boys are up to no good again. But if they are trying to prank her this time, they _are_ gonna get _it_. Oddly, Po was pointing somewhere else, and definitely not her tent. Maybe he's going to prank Crane? Or maybe Viper?

_Is there someone else there?_

Just then, the three got on their knees, and walked in the opposite directions. Soon, their shadows are out of the fire, and out of her view.

_Oh please…_ Knowing that the three are now out of their posts, the feeling of safety faded. _Great..._

Should she go out and check on them? It would be nice, but her self-respect seems too high to be put down. Going out there asking what are they doing would certainly exposed her of spying the boys from the tent.

_No, no… _Tigress grumbled, _that would have been uncool.._ _Need to think of another reason. What about thirsty?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Crane had finally finished setting up his tent with Viper's help.

"There," says Viper as she ties up the final knot, "That should do it."

"Boy, I am glad you came, couldn't have done it myself," says Crane, "thanks, Viper!"

"You're welcome," Viper smiled.

Suddenly, Po, Monkey and Mantis came screaming all their way as if their pants are on fire, "G-GHOST! GHO-GHOST! Vo-Voices.. In the well!"

Po was the first to leap into Crane's tent, causing the thin vertical camp to inflate horribly because of his size.

Monkey was the second, squeezing his way into the tent under Po's butt.

And then came Mantis, who simply stopped beside Crane, saying "I am not going in there…".

The tent wobbled at the size of Po, and finally, every supports came loose. Clips bullets out everywhere, and the tent split wide opened like a banana, with Po sitting ontop of Monkey in the middle.

"PO! What GIVES! I just finished that!"

"GHOST!" Po pointed at a nearby well, "Voicess!"

"Huh?" Crane stumbled.

"We heard voices," said Mantis, "coming from the bottom of _that_ well."

Crane raised an eyebrow, and stared blankly towards the mentioned well.

"See? What did I told ya," Viper laughed, "now who's scaring who?"

"I am pretty sure what you just heard, are the echoes made by the winds blowing through small holes," says Crane.

"Well," Po insisted, "if that's just some wind fumbling with holes, we couldn't have made out any words at all."

Crane raised an eyebrow again, now surprised. "So what did you hear?"

Po exchanged looks with Monkey and Mantis, before bluntly lashing out the answer, "some _mumbling_ sound…"

Viper's mouth gapped, before choked herself laughing.

"Some mumbling huh?" Crane however, looked bored, "Very perceptive, guys. Now if you excuse me, I have a broken tent to fix."

He flapped his wings as if he was shoo-ing them off, "now go be _frightened_ somewhere else."

"Owh! Come on! We really did hear something!" Po protested. "It's telling us something. It was freaking scary!"

"Oh, like how you able to squeeze yourself into my really small tent? that's really scary."

Viper laughed out more.

"But-"

"Come on, Po," Monkey patted the panda's shoulder, "the night is growing, we had to help Crane secure his tent."

"Much appreciated, Master Monkey," said Crane.

* * *

As the time passes, the wind was picking up fast, the air was freezing cold. The forest came alive as if it was roaring at them. Crane's tent was quickly put back into shape with the help of his friends. However, the wind speed was already at the edge. It was no longer safe outdoor.

"Guys," Viper called out, "I really don't think setting up the camp outside is going to take us pass the night anymore!"

"Yeah," shouted Crane, "this is too dangerous, we should repack and move into one of the temples!"

Po and Monkey gasped at the sound of that.

"You mean into Jing Gong Temple!" Po exchanged look with Monkey.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"What?" Crane snapped, "What's so crazy about that?"

"The place is haunted!"

"What?" shouted Crane in confusion, "since _when_?"

"Since _Po_ told the ghost story to everyone," added Viper playfully.

"Do you really believe in that ghost story of yours?" shouted Crane in disbelieve, his voices was partially carried off by the wind.

Po and Monkey exchanged a look.

"Well, yeah, since I am the one spreading the _good_ news," Po raised his hand, "I believe in ghost stories."

"I believe him," Monkey raised his arm too.

Crane frowned, utterly speechless of his friends.

_No comment._

**- End of Chapter -**

* * *

**Note: **You know what they say about winds in caves occassionally gives out "wwooooo"-ing sounds. Yes, I had experience it. Back in high school, alone in library at 6.30pm, I heard it. It sounds like someone's moaning in the staircase. Luckily, I am *cough* brave *cough* enough to keep investigate, soon found out its the sound made by wind blowing through the door gap... 'shit' was my only comment.


	3. Halls of the Dead

Again thanks for the reviews on previous chapter everyone! This story will be taking a lot longer to update since when I haven't come up with something satisfy me, I will just wait until I can think of something i personally think it _is_ good enough. Then I will update, enjoy!

* * *

**Halls of the Dead**

The wind echoes the halls as the gang moves in deeper into the temple. They are in a mess, and in no condition to second guess what just happened. The hall was dark. The ground filled with mosses, the ceiling coated with dust and spider webs dangles from above. The corners are gloomy, and what's beyond them are all too dark to figure out.

The halls are not as decorative as they were, most of the pictures and paints have been worn out over the years. Some have been covered by cracks, render them unrecognizable. It's a miracle that the beams and columns still keep the large structure standing up until now. At the middle of the hall hang a gigantic iron bell. There are designs curved on the bell surface, but none of them pay attention to the details.

"Food!" Po collapsed to the ground, frustratingly kicking his feet in the air, "The darn wind took all of them!"

Indeed, before Po could repack the food, a sudden strong wind came and carried everything into the air, blowing them off like papers in the wind.

"Well, that's the least of our worries now!" Crane panicked, "where are the diggers?! I was going to warn them! But they all went missing from their tent!"

"Owh great, they probably just gone wondering into the temples without telling us," said Tigress impatiently.

"Still, that can't be good," replied Viper, "We have orders to keep watch over their safety. Master Shifu will not forgive us if anything is to happen to them."

"And so is the Emperor…" Po groaned. "Wonder _what_ ARE they suppose to dig?"

The hall flashes as the lightning boomed outside, putting everyone at their edge.

Tigress's fur was standing straight, "Great, I hate thunder," she muttered, folding her arm to grab hold of herself.

"Okay, guys," Crane sighed, "We need to find those guys quick. Let's all calm down, and think of what to begin from here."

"I am listening," Mantis agreed.

"We'll start by searching this temple," commanded Crane, "this is the one closest to our camp. Wherever they've gone, chances are high they will be here. And it will be faster if we split up."

"Split up!?" Po raised his eyebrow, "NO Way! We are not splitting up! Don't you get it? This place is haunted!"

"I believe him," Monkey raised his hand.

Crane only shook his head, "Look, it's just a ghost story, Po. It's not real. And it will be faster if we split up.

And how big this temple is going to be? We'll probably end up walking into each other somewhere," added Crane after taking a look around the empty hall.

"Oh no no no no, that's where you're wrong," Po pointed at Crane with both his fingers, "don't you get it? This is the main temple, the biggest of the seven. It consists of 4 floors carved into the ground. And each floor can house at least 1000 visitors. That is _very_ big, pal!"

Crane kept his calm and think deeper, "Well, in that case we really need to split up."

"Noooo!" Po dragged on like a frustrated child, shaking his head as he shouted.

"Po, if you're scared, Monkey can go with you," said Tigress.

Po looked at Monkey, then back at Tigress, "Fine, I will stick with the Monkey."

"You can hold my hand if you want to," Monkey playfully said.

"How lovely," Tigress teased. "I supposed you're not going to sing the lullaby along the way?"

"Okay, guys, let's not waste our time, who knows what situation the diggers are in now."

"Wait!" Viper shouted, "How do we know when we should meet back here?"

Everyone looked around.

"I guess there's nothing else to it," said Tigress, "We'll have to ring that big bell." She pointed at the gigantic bell at the middle of the hall.

"It should be loud enough to be heard throughout the entire temple."

"Good idea!" Crane nodded, "the first person to come back will ring the bell. Then when everyone hears it, we'll just meet up."

"What?!" shouted Po hysterically, "Oh no no no no, I really don't think it's a good idea. This is the Halls of the Dead. We should be very _quiet_!"

"Nobody's going to hear it except us and the diggers, and whoever's still camping in here," said Tigress.

"_Yeah right… you mean whoever's still not leaving here for centuries,"_ Po mumbled in silence. "_You will be waking them up."_

"Ghost stories, Po, ghost stories," Crane replied, "they are not real, just made up."

"Besides, the storm will probably silence out most of the sound."

While Po was getting intimidated by Tigress's plan, the others however, nodded in agreement. It's majority vote that counts, and thus the minority loses in this case, with 5 to 1.

Po simply frowned in defeat.

**- End of Chapter -**

* * *

**Note: **Halls of the Dead is where the people keeps the corpse buried. It is first inspired from the game _Skyrim_.


	4. Things We Have Yet to See

Well, Helloo there. Been a while *scratch* *scratch* yeah... This one actually took a longer time to write out because of its separated sequences. Yes, the groups are splitting up, to Po's nightmare. Frankly. I am not very happy with errr.. the grammar and phrases, but I've tried to polish them. =\ This chap however, act as a pretty important transition.

* * *

**Things We Have Yet to See**

It's been a while since they had last seen each other in the temple. After they came to a crossroad, they were forced to split up in order to hasten their search, as was initially agreed by the team.

Due to popular demand, Po and Monkey took the staircase down into the unknown, while Viper and Tigress entered the hallway leading deeper into the center of the temple. Crane and Mantis however took the spiral staircase up to the structure above.

While the rest of the team seemed to have little objection to it, Po however, wasn't taking it well.

"I told them splitting up is a bad idea," Po grumbled, "And nobody _listened_. Not even you!" He points at Monkey. "You BETRAYED me! We're all going to _die_!"

"Hey, Po, look," Monkey dodges from the grip of the panda, "as China's greatest warriors we do have our own discipline." He hastily dodges another attempt from the panda to strangle him, "To protect the people and be sworn…"

Before Po lunged himself at him, Monkey leaped onto the ceiling above, "and be sworn to do our duty, even if it takes us to great risks."

"Well," Po rubbed the back of his head, "I don't like it. But I guess that can't be argued."

"Still," Po's eyes narrowed, "You BETRAYED me! You're supposed to support me objecting that idea!"

"Oh," Monkey tried to act innocent, "like I said, we are sworn to do our-"

"Yeah-really-whatever," Po sighed. "Let's just… head down the path and see what a _wonderful _place this could be."

"Shall we hold hands while we get to it?" Monkey dropped himself beside Po, grinning.

"Trust me when I say, Pal we'll be going home screaming," Po grumbled, "and no, you walk in front of me, traitor."

"Sure, ghost usually tails their victim right?" Monkey added, "how thoughtful of you."

"On second thought, I will take the lead."

* * *

Tigress sensed a bit of foul stench in the air. Given the history of this temple, and how it was abandoned for ages, it doesn't surprise her.

"Tigress, are you seeing this?" asked Viper as she scans the pictures on the walls. The arts, while they were visibly worn by ages, the stroke and marking of each brush still remain recognizable.

"Yeah," Tigress sounded amaze, "these guys sure like to decorate their walls with paintings."

There are probably hundreds of paintings hanging on both sides of the wall. Each picture comes in different sizes, arranged closely as if someone tries to flood their walls with paintings. While most of it are portraits, some shows sceneries of local landscapes.

"I am guessing these are their history?" Tigress suggested, "and the portraits are illustration of their rulers?"

"I am pretty sure they looked nice when they are new," Viper made her compliment.

And Tigress has to agree, whoever they picked to do this sure has the skills to do it. And without realizing it, the two were enjoying themselves interpreting the arts, forgetting the fact that there was a huge storm thundering on the other side of the wall.

"They look like locals," said Viper, "and there seemed to be a _lot_ of people living here before."

"Weird," said Tigress, "they could actually build a city with that population."

"Yeah," Viper sighed, "and all they did was building these large temples in the end."

"I guess the story we heard are missing something," murmured Tigress to herself.

From what she could observe, the folks here were simple farmers and fishermen, and had been living in peace for centuries. Their culture had been the same as time passes, and most of their earnings came from local trading.

The pictures became lesser and lesser the deeper they go, and finally, they stopped. Not because there was no more paintings to look at, but because of the painting themselves…

_The theme of the arts changed._

"Look," Viper pointed her tail at one of the pictures, gasping. "That doesn't look so pleasant."

Tigress felt herself shivers, "I guess something _did _happen to the people."

* * *

"Hey, Crane."

"Yes?"

"When Po said that one of the gates had been ruined, did he mention which gates was it?" asked Mantis.

Master Crane gave his question some times to think, "No, I don't think so. Why do you asked?"

"Oh, I don't know," Mantis murmured, "just wondering what kind of ghost will we be dealing with _if _there is any… that-stuck-here, you know?"

"Mantis," Crane sighed, "give it a rest would you? Besides, don't we have a much more pressing matters to attend to?"

Although Crane would feel like debating on the existence of ghost, he would however, willing to do it anywhere else but here. This is a sacred place afterall. And hopefully the bug would get bored and finally change the topic.

After passing through what seems like a huge shoe rack, they soon entered a narrow corridor, which reminded them of their own dormitory back at the Jade Palace.

"Sleeping quarters?" Mantis suggested, "this _is_ the upper floor anyway, right?

Crane didn't make his reply. Oddly, there was a strange feeling that they were being watched. And even if they are, it was impossible to tell. While the floors were partially illuminated by the flashes of light from time to time, there were many parts of the corridor still loom in the darkness.

Crane was startled when Mantis cracked open one of the paper made doors.

"Hmmm… As empty as new," commented Mantis, "except for the dust. Layers and layers of dust."

"Mantis, please warn me before you do th-"

Suddenly, Crane thought he saw a shadow of a person, standing at end of the empty room when the lightning flashes. Froze, he tried to focus his view on the same spot, but only to find himself looking at an paper wall when another wave of lightning came.

"Hello?" Crane called, "is anyone there?"

There was no reply.

Or was there? It's hard to tell unless the rain stops hammering the ceramic roofs above.

Coldness gripped his feathers as Crane felt an uneasy surge of silence across the corridor.

Was he getting paranoid? The felt of being watched was getting overwhelming, so heavy that he could almost sense the presence of others in that narrow walkway, and that from what he could tell, there was at least three persons somewhere in the area.

"_Something in the room?_" Mantis whispered.

"_I…" _Crane hesitated,_ "probably just my imagination._"

_No. _He lied, and he felt guilty for it.

Guilty, yet confused.

Someone's here. Although _their_ presences are not as strong as he usually feels for a normal person, but they are _definitely_ not alone in the corridor.

**- End of Chapter -**

* * *

Sorry I have to end it here, since its getting long and probably get bored due to the loooong dragg.. But Things would be picking up on the next chap. Cuz... you know.. ghosts... and.. a lots of screaming maybe. Who knows. :) Care to write a review on this chap? anyway, till next time.


	5. Paranormal Activity

Cough.. First, I apologize for the... errr. Very looooong delay for the coming of this update. Like I said, if I felt the chapter ain't ready to go public, it will have to stay in store for refinement before it can. I almost gave up on this story, to be honest, but as new followers and fav kept coming in, I felt the necessity to go on.

So. A very big THANK YOU all for the reviews and supports. And regarding how spirits.. connects with people who are more special.. I can't be sure how. Cuz... I am lucky to be.. not that special. Haha. These are all fantasy based with lots of references on the things we know about.. zhe ghost. :)

Hope you enjoy, and be thrilled by what this chap has to offer.

* * *

**Paranormal Activity**

The girls stood there, stunned. As gruesome pictures of farmers and peasants getting beheaded hung in front of them, the sound of thunder echoed throughout the hall as the lightning flashes viscously, lightening up the horrors of the history right before their eyes. There were no mistake, these pictures were all drawn by a different person, one who was truly not hesitated to show gore and suffering, one whose anger can be felt through each powerful stroke on the arts.

Viper swallowed hard, "Can we just… move along?"

"I thought Po said they were driven off by a huge draught?" said Tigress, ignoring Viper's pleads.

"I… don't know."

Both of them jumped at their feet when they heard a huge pounding sound echoed from down the hall.

"Tigress?" Viper sounds shaken, "What was that?"

It sounded like a blunt club hitting a metal, maybe a hammer… _Is someone trying to break in somewhere?_

"_Could be the diggers…"_ Tigress said, constantly reminded herself to stay calm, and stay logical, "come on. We gotta check it out."

* * *

In a room right above where the girls stood, Crane impatiently strolled back and forth as Mantis busy digging himself in a rack of old scrolls.

"These scrolls are ancient!" Mantis said, "We could find something useful here!"

"_Yes, but can you make it quick?"_ Crane whispered, looking worried, _"what are you trying to find anyway?"_

"Information, duh," Mantis leaped on top of the scrolls, "don't you wanna know more about this place?"

"_Maybe…"_ murmured Crane, completely unfocused. He was constantly peaking his way through the hallway, as if _someone_ was about to ambush him.

As for Mantis however, he's more concerns about the scrolls, "Well, we should be, we could use a map… or a history… or.. or.. at least some insight on the Sacred Thunder Blade."

"It does sounds appropriate," Crane continued to peak through the paper mat door through a small opening, "But I suggest we move on, I don't feel safe staying her-"

"Hey look, I found something!"

Crane wasn't looking, he was a bit agitated, but he did made his curiosity clear, "And?"

"The Seven Sacred Gates to Heavens," Mantis read out loud, grinning. "This is _gold_, man!"

* * *

As the girls continued to travel down the hall, they soon came to the end of their road. A huge metallic door, having at least the height of a two storey house was standing in their way.

"Tigress," Viper shrieked when the thunder clapped. "_There's nobody here…" _

Tigress gave herself a moment to breath. Yes, it was clear that someone made the noise here. But _who? _

_There wasn't a single person in sight._

Viper gasped as she pointed towards the giant door in front of them, "_look!_"

At first glance, Tigress almost mistaken that the door was shifting by itself, however, she soon realize … the door was actually bounded by layers and layers of yellow wood charms, drifting in the winds as they tangles in the air. While the letters written on the charms are unknown to her, Tigress however was more drawn to the crudely written authority sign, saying "Keep Away".

"_Hmmph… Seems to me someone had gone through a lot of trouble keeping people from going in.._"

"Or.." Viper gulped. "keeping whatever _inside_ from coming out…"

"_What do you mean?_"

"_Tigress, I've seen this charms before, they were usually placed on the coffin…"_ Viper took a deep breath, _"of people that died of misfortune. The letters on the charms usually means "Peace" and "Free"… They only placed one charm for each unsettling soul. Hoping the victims will find peace in eternal slumbers."_

"_You don't say_," Tigress sounds shaken, counting the charms inwardly, "_that's a lot of them."_

Upon closer examination, the binds themselves had been worn out over time, there were a few strings of broken charms lied on the floor, showing signs of aging and deterioration.

Needless to say, whatever voodoo or dark chanting that had been keeping this door close for centuries, were _breaking down_...

_Fast…_

* * *

"Hey Po," called Monkey towards the panda, "You seems to know this place well. What do you think we will find down stairs?"

Po sighed at the thought of it. "Probably chambers after chambers of coffins."

Monkey eyes widened. "What?!"

"Well, yeah…" Po assured, "it's the halls of the dead we're going. About 4 levels deep into the ground. What did you think this temple's for?"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Monkey pauses, "wait, how come you seems to be so calm about it?"

"Well, if legend is true," Po gave himself a moment to think. Monkey rolled his eyes at the mentioning of the word "legend"…

"_If legend is true," _repeated Po, "we're probably not gonna get the worst part of it."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Rumors has it, that this place was ransacked and turnover by some bandits because they believe there's a legendary treasure sealed within one of the coffin…"

"You mean the Sacred Thunder Blade?" Monkey paused, "wait, inside a coffin? Then that means….. "

Po peaked over his shoulder towards Monkey, "Yep. They tomb raided the whole place. Break every coffin in there, turned over every… you know… what's inside of the coffins, and break every statues they find."

Monkey stiffened, "Seeing we're searching it now, I assume they… didn't find it?"

"Yes," Po agreed, "And you know what happened next? Their bandit lord is a huge sicko, after days of fruitless search, he decided to…" Po's face grew darker, "pile _them_ up."

Monkey look disgusted. "Whos… '_them'?"_

Po however, only smiled in silence. "_The sleepers."_

Stunted and confused, Monkey only bath in cold sweat, "To… where?"

* * *

"Ugh.." Viper waved her nose, "Tigress, did you just did the… gas release?"

"What?" Tigress answered in embarrassment, "I DO NOT!" it's coming from the door."

It all started with faint ordour, something that has just gone pass its expiry date, something that Tigress's cooking skill is famous for. And before they know it, the air soon overdosed with the lingering, gruesome smell of rotten flesh.

"Ugh!" Tigress backed away, "What on earth!?"

"It must be the wind," Viper explained, "All this time the winds are scattering the scents, and now that it dies down-"

Out of expectation, someone hammered the huge metallic door on the other side, echoing the hall so loud that the girls screamed in unison.

The whole door was shaking, as if hundreds of people were pounding on the other side of the door. dusts were falling from the ceiling, and the charms were shifting violently, even the girls could feel the floor trembling beneath their feet. Some of the charms had loosened from their binds, they hit the ground with an eerie shattering pierce.

"_Tigress!?"_ Viper called, backing away from the door, "_I really don't think the diggers are in there!"_

_Damn sure they flipping not… _Tigress gritted her teeth as fear gripped her whole.

Suddenly, she heard it…

The voices that came from beyond the door, moaning that belongs to the people who were once _lived_.

The girls exchanged a confused and fearful look. Something tells them that they should be running on their feet any seconds now.

"Tigress, look!" Viper shrieked in disgust, "Below the door!"

At the very bottom of the door, hundreds of arms came crawling out, breaking the tiles inches before Tigress's feet.

_Crap…_ For such a long time, Tigress had never felt the fear so overwhelming. Her body ran cold, and her breaths became shallow, her brain went blank.

_This isn't natural…_

The sound of her teammate screaming her way down the hall echoed behind her, and she knew it was a desperate, but pretty _wise_ move.

Gathering up her strength by calming herself down, she managed to pick up her pace and join Viper down the hall.

"We have to inform the others!" Tigress shouted. "And get the hell out of here!"

"But what about the diggers?" Viper panted. "We can't abandon them!"

_Damn…. _Tigress gritted her teeth, "If we're to stay and find them in this forsaken place, they better be alive."

Far behind them, she could hear the giant metallic door roar at its final moments, crumbling down with a loud shattering boom.

**- End of Chapter -**

* * *

Well... that just happened. :) Hope you enjoyed. Originally there are more ghosts planned to appear, but after several rewrite, they are gone... :S

Oh darn, maybe in the later chap probably.


End file.
